A variety of rechargeable storage batteries based on electrodes prepared from organic polymers capable of use in sheet form are known. Such batteries have a potential for outperforming batteries in commercial use and may develop to the point where they are considerably less expensive than existing batteries. However, stability and fabricability problems are associated with many of the proposed polymeric electrode materials. In accordance with this invention cheap and easily fabricable electrodes can be made in sheet form for various applications.